Indomitable
by Airi2002
Summary: Hinata didn't expect a second chance after her death. But hey, she was taught by her teacher to always expect the unexpected. Time Travel(sort of).
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga is no longer the soft hearted, gentle girl she used to be. She no longer stuttered or showed her weakness to anybody.

The war had shaped her friends and herself into heartless killers.

'Not heartless'. Sakura had told her, 'just a bit steel-hearted.'

But hinata didn't believe her. She knew sakura was assuring herself with those words as well.

When the war ended everybody rejoiced even though their hearts were heavy with the loss of their loved ones.

Hinata grieved for neji and all the hyuga that had fallen.

"Only in death can you finally be free."

Those words still haunted her in her dreams.

She felt responsible for his death. She had considered him as a big brother and had promised to protect him and her loved ones.

And yet, here she was grieving silently in front of his grave, even after the war had been over years ago.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto called out "let's go."

She liked to think she had become her usual self since the war but she knew better. She knew that she had just become better at hiding it around her family and sometimes she almost forgot about that heartless side her. Almost…

"Mom!" boruto and himawari called out.

She smiled at them.

She had married the nanadaime a few years after the war. She still remembered it vividly.

Iruka crying happy tears, Kurenai sensei beaming at her, Kakashi putting his Icha Icha aside under the angry glareTsunade sama was directing towards him. All her friend smiling at her.

It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

She took a deep breath.

She said a quick goodbye to neji's grave and walked towards her husband and children who were standing at the entrance of the hyuga grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A kunai whizzed past her head missing her by a few centimeters.

She increased her pace.

Two shinobi from Ishigakure jumped out and engaged her in a taijutsu battle.

 _The mission had been simple. The peace had caused unrest in some minor villages. They had stolen the forbidden scroll of seal of kiri. Kiri hadn't expected it to be stolen so they had secretly asked konoha for help as it possessed the byakugan. She had been sent immediately in the guise of a B-rank mission to scout the borders of Hi no Kuni. She would have escaped easily had it not been for the fact that she had been caught surprised. They shouldn't have known about her mission._

"Look who it is. Princess Byakugan." He sneered. "Your prowess in the dojutsu is said to be legendary."

Her eyes narrowed as she aimed a strike at his chest, but it missed by a few inches. Her hand hit his and his right hand dropped limply to his side.

Shuriken engulfed in fire flew towards her.

POOF .

"A shadow clone!" The shinobi cursed.

The next moment he was dead, and she was standing over him. A kunai was lodged in his throat. Her hands were dripping with blood and she was suffering from chakra exhaustion .She knew she had to finish this soon.

The shinobi stared at his comrades corpse wide eyed. He raised his right hand and ran towards her.

She dodged and aimed at his hand.

The shinobi smirked.

Hinatas eyes widened as she coughed up blood.

'Shit' she cursed. She grabbed his left hand which was currently holding a kunai that was lodged deep into her stomach.

She flipped him over and struck him in the chest killing him instantly.

She took a deep breath and activated her Byakugan as she surveyed the forest around her.

She had initially intended to go to kiri but the shinobi had forced her to take a detour.

 _'Alright then, I guess it can't be helped'_

She hurried towards kumo as it was the nearest to her current location.

After a few hours she could see the entrance of kumo. She wouldn't have given Kiri's forbidden scroll to Kumo but then again, Kiri would never ask Konoha for help.

The Fourth great shinobi war had brought all the five elemental nations together. They had promised never to betray each other no matter what.

By the time she reached the entrance of kumo, her vision had started blurring.

"Kiri's forbidden scroll of sealing" she managed to say to the guards at the entrance.

She knew that the extreme chakra exhaustion was fast taking a toll on her.

A loud cry of 'Hinata Sama' was all that she heard before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She found herself floating in darkness. She didn't know how long she stayed there. It felt like an eternity.

 _'Am I still alive?'_ She thought as she felt somebody pick her up.

 _'Wait. Pick her up?'_

Just then she heard a warm voice speaking to her "Welcome to the world Hyuga Hisaki. I am your otou san, Hyuga Hizashi.

Her eyes widened. She screamed.

The man just smiled.

….

The next time she woke up she saw Hizashi staring worriedly at her.

She couldn't believe she was born to her uncle of all people.

She wanted to shout out and curse at Kami, but all that came out were babbles.

Oji-otousan smiled.

Better get used to it.

…..

It took her some took some time to figure out what was going on.

she was pretty sure that this wasn't a genjutsu as she had tried to break out of it so many damn times.

She knew that neji nii san wouldnt be born for another 5 years which gave her 6 years for the kyubi attack and another 3 for the kumo kidnapping.

 _'There's no way I'll let oji-otou san die this time!'_

Her best bet now was Naruto's father. But he wouldn't be hokage for another three years according to the history books.

She would have to stay low for if they did give her the caged bird seal before She made genin she could remove it easily without any suspicion. She had helped Naruto remove it when she became clan head, after all.

Speaking of making genin, she would have to start training as soon as possible.

Wait, she was one year older to Itachi! Maybe she can stop the massacre since it was the reason Sasuke had defected.

But if Naruto's parents don't die then maybe the massacre wouldn't take place?

 _'Hmm, can't be sure of that yet'_

"Hisaki!" oba-okaa sans voice interrupted her thoughts.

She smiles at her.

 _'But for now, I'll enjoy this time with my family'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto**

Chapter 4

"Otousan" she spoke trying to get hizashi's attention.

He was staring at her for the past half hour and she was finding it a bit creepy to say the truth.

No amount of noise would break him out of his mulling.

She was very patient, at least more than sakura and the rest of the konoha 12 excluding shino because that person could wait for hours without even changing his posture.

But seriously, even she have a breaking point.

"Otou san!" She screamed. She was pretty sure the entire population of konoha could hear her.

Oba -Okaa San dammit- came rushing in but otou san was faster. He picked me up after half running, half stumbling over to me.

"That's my girl" he praised "and I was wondering why you hadn't spoken yet!"

She dead panned "so that's why he was sitting there like an idiot for half an hour."

My father retreated to the corner of the room, a dark cloud over his head. He was hugging his knees to his chest.

"So mean Hisaki chan!" he cried

I had said that aloud?

My mom's eyes twinkled as she snickered at otou san.

Wow. Just...Wow. I had never expected Hizashi of all people to act like that. Ever.

"Hisaki tan!" mom exclaimed.

 _ **Tan?!**_

"Say okaa tan! Okaa tan!"

"Okaa san "I deadpanned.

Cue the squealing and jumping.

I sighed.

...

Age- 2 years

Why the hell was she surrounded by the hyuuga elders?

she gulped .

Somethings was very suspicious

She shrieked as a hyuuga elder literally shoved his face into hers.

"Shojiro san" my former Otousan sighed. "Give Hisaki some space please"

I had to stop myself from snickering as the elder hmphed and turned away, his face red.

"It's as I said" shojiro san said "she's clearly a prodigy"

'What? And I thought I hid my abilities pretty well.'

"Prodigy or not" Oji san-Hiashi-interrupted "she's still too young to start training"

Huh? They have got to be kidding her. She pretty sure even _She_ didn't start training _so_ early when she was heiress.

"The hyuuga elders seem to have lost their marbles"

Shojiro went red in the face (again), Hizashi's eyes widened and Hiashi looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

 _'I had said that out loud?! Again? Kuso!'_

A hyuuga elder glared at her.

She glared back.

"Excuse her," Hizashi said, a pleasant smile on his face. "She is only two."

Otousan picked her up swiftly and asked oji san to excuse them.

Hiashi nodded

"Not gonna scold me?"I she asked otou san on the way home.

"Why" he said, amused "You'll do it again anyway"

 _So True_

My mother had a laughing fit when she heard about it.

 **I'm going to make hinata refer to hiashi as oji san and hizashi as otou san from now on.**

 **Also hinata is more confident since the war so I'm not gonna portray her as gentle or soft spoken.**

 **She may stutter and act shy but it's not going to happen often.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

Chapter 5

Hiashi P.O.V

"Good morning! Uncle" his niece greeted him enthusiastically.

He smiled.

Many would think that the clan head showing emotions was a very rare occurrence.

Hiashi couldn't help but smile around Hisaki.

She was different from the rest of the clan.

She had no problem in showing her emotions and always smiled.

If Hiashi didn't know better he would have thought Hisaki was just an abnormal hyuuga child.

But he did know better.

He knew that hisaki wasn't a carefree child like she should be.

it was almost like...that smile was a mask to keep other people in the dark about what she was felt and thought.

Her smile would be just like any other child but if you knew what you were looking for you would find a hint of sadness in it. And her eyes... Oh her eyes.

They held too much pain. Something that had startled even him when he first noticed it.

The first time he'd noticed it had been after that incident.

*flashback*

He was having trouble sleeping so he had stepped out of his room for a walk.

As he passed by Hizashi's place his sensitive ears heard a sound.

Now the hyuuga estate was very protected so there was no need to lock the houses or any such thing.

He stepped inside the house with ease and walked towards the voice.

A moment later he found himself in front of hisaki's room.

As he pressed his ear to the door he heard a cry of helplessness.

He flinched and opened the door.

There on her bed was his niece having what looked like a nightmare.

He heard her cry out somebody's name. Neji? Boruto and Himawari.

Who were these people.

Then he heard her utter Madara's name.

He paled as everything went quite as if her nightmare was over.

How had she known about Madara of all people?

He got up shakily deciding he would figure things out later.

*flashback end*

He had decided afterwards to take her to a Yamanaka but pushed that thought away as soon as he was reminded of her fragile mind.

He decided to wait till she would confide in either him or hizashi.

Surprisingly it had been him she had confided in.

*flash back*

"Uh...Oji San" hisaki started nervously.

"I h- have a problem"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why me and not your father"

"Ya know" she said sounding annoyed.

"When somebody comes to you with a problem you don't question them."

Hiashi's eyes sparkled as he waited.

"Uh.." She continued when it was obvious he wasn't speaking.

"I don't know why but I've been having these nightmares lately"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew you spoke uchihanese" She said slowly.

It was cute how she carefully concealed her impatience.

"You were the one who told me not to ask questions."

"Well you can now!" She complained.

"All right. What exactly do these nightmares consist of?" He asked staring at her.

She fidgeted under his stare.

"Ah... Something?" She asked.

He did not push her as he knew it took enough out of her to ask him for help.

The girl was unyielding and stubborn after all.

"Then push them away."

"...huh?" She asked confused.

He elaborated "Try to reassure yourself that it isn't real and convince yourself that it isn't really your fault if that dream fills you with regret."

"When you wake up from one, revitalise your senses, eat something like mint or touch burning hot or freezing cold water. Take deep breaths to calm yourself. Try not to dwell on what you dreamt. If all these don't help, come to me again. I will help you train. Training till you drop can get your mind off them"

She beamed at me.

"I always knew you had a heart of gold underneath that tough exterior Oji San" She said snickering.

Hiashi smiled savagely "Oh? Don't thank me so soon. You will be starting your training soon. You can say that to me after you experience my training first hand."

Hiashi took great pleasure in seeing his niece shudder.

*flashback end*

After her talk with him he told Hizashi about it.

Unsurprisingly Hizashi wasn't surprised that Hisaki was having nightmares.

Hiashi told him that him that he was worried about it since he discovered that she had been having nightmares, a few months ago.

Though Hizashi did seem hurt that Hisaki had confided in her uncle rather than her father, he was glad that she had finally asked for help.

 **Aaaand that's that.**

 **Next chapter is meeting the yellow flash.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

Chapter 6:Meeting the yellow flash.

Age 3

Location: Ichiraku Ramen

Hisaki was wondering what she was doing at Ichiraku ramen when her target came into view.

There in all his glory stood Namikaze Minato rubbing his hands and grinning at the ramen stand.

Hisaki sweat-dropped.

Just then Minato appeared to notice her.

"Ah! Hisaki chan, nice to meet you. You're Hizashi's, right?

Hisaki nodded.

"What are you doing alone? Where is your mother?" He asked her.

"I'm lost." Hisaki lied.

"Aaaah... Want some ramen? Then we can go find Hikari San." He said nervously.

Hisaki grinned "sure!"

He smiled as he sat down to order ramen.

"Oy! Teuchi San, the usual please."

"I'll have the same" she said smiling as she revised the goals of her plan in her head.

1\. Talk with the fourth.

2\. Boast about herself to the fourth and

3\. Impress the fourth.

Goal 1 was over so she started with Goal 2.

"Ne ne you're the yellow flash, right? You're in all those boring picture books." she said

as minato sweat dropped.

"It doesn't sound very flattering if you put it like that Hisaki chan"

"A great future shinobi like me doesn't need those stupid books, believe it!"

She said cringing at how much she sounded like Naruto.

Minato laughed "I believe you will be a great shinobi one day."

"Of course" she said "I can even do a an exploding seal."

An exploding seal was one of the most basic seals of fuinjutsu but it was still very hard to form as it required skill, lots of patience and excellent calligraphy. If even one line was out of place it resulted in failure of the seal to complete it's task.

Not many people under 8 could boast about making one.

And as a result minato choked on his own spit. Goal 1and 2 - complete.

"You can do an exploding seal!" He shrieked.

Hisaki winced at his high pitched tone. "Um...could you keep it down"

He ignored her in favour of taking out a peice of paper and some ink from God-knows-where.

"Here, make one." He pleaded though it was meant to come out as a demand.

Hisaki sighed as she started making an exploding seal.

About seven minutes later...

As minato checked it out, Hisaki took a great interest in watching his expressions which ranged from raising an eyebrow to the widening of his eyes to pressing his lips together firmly and finally turning as pale as Sai after a trip to the hospital.

He put the seal down as he turned towards her almost robotically as if trying to suppress his emotions-which he probably was.

 _'Goal 3 - complete'_ , Hisaki thought victoriously.

"Ah. Hisaki chan, why don't I drop you at your home." He said and after a moment added, "I will need to talk to your father as well"

Hisaki cheered.

Minato picked her up and sped to the hyuuga compounds jumping from roof to roof as she prepared for her next plan.

...

So...Hisaki has started trying to change the future.

Next chapter - Apprentice.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Apprentice**

Minato had just returned from an A rank mission and after a trip to the hospital, headed to Ichiraku Ramen to treat himself. What he hadn't expected was to meet Hizashi's 3 year old daughter. When he had met her he was suprised, more so when she had had successfully completed an exploding seal in a matter of minutes. The girl was a genius, even a fool could see that.

And kushina _was always whining_ about how she couldn't find a proper apprentice to teach.

He nodded to himself as he picked her up and sped to the hyuga grounds. When he reached there he became nervous. He had become very paranoid since the start of the third shinobi war. The fact that there were about a hundred hyuga inside who could watch his every movement did not bode well with him.

Neverthless putting on a confident smile he walked towards the entrance where two guards were standing.

As he walked towards them with Hisaki they greeted him.

"I would like to see Hizashi-san"

As he neared hizashi's house he suddenly found himself face to face with Hikari san, but her eyes were fixed on Hisaki.

"Hisaki chan! I was so worried! Why did you go out of the clans compound! I told you to play inside!"

Said girl just rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you said and I quote 'Go play outside or train for a while. It will do you good' and that's exactly what I did."

"Are you trying to act clever, kiddo! You know I meant the clan compounds."

"Really?"

"YES! And you're grounded."

"AW! Come on, mom"

"NO!"

Minato was watching their banter with growing amusement and finally decide to make his presence known.

"Um. Excuse me Hikari san."

She blinked as she turned to him, flustered.

"AH Minato san, I didn't see you there. Thank you for bringing Hisaki chan home."

"It wasn't a problem. Actually, I came here to meet Hizashi san."

"Oh. He's with Hiashi san. Let me take you to him."

Soon enough Minato found himself looking at Hizashi.

"Hiashi san, Hizashi san, I came here to talk about Hyuga chan. As you most probably know she pretty much has the making of a genius and...

~ _0~_

Hizashi had always known that his daughter was a little genius, a prodigy in her own rights. So it wasn't a surprise when she attracted the attention of the most infamous jounin in konoha and also possibly the future Hokage.

But what he didn't expect was minato to ask her to be apprentice to konohas Red hot habanero (or as he liked to call it 'the red haired menace').

Neverthless, he had accepted it because even though she was a menace, she was a _strong_ menace.

Now he had to wait for his precious daughter to come home and give him a report on what had happened. He couldn't let Kushina infect his daughter with her hyperactivity after all.

 _~0~_

Kushina's P.O.V

Oh...

...

...

Kushina wanted to take on an apprentice from a long time but she hadn't expected Minato to choose her apprentice, she also hadn't expected her to be a hyuga.

From what minato had told her she was a prodigy, now all She was asking for was for her soon to be apprentice not to be a cold faced prick like her father.

She was preparing lunch for team 7 when minato had come in, introduced the hyuuga and left to meet up with his team.

The girl greeted her as any hyuga would. Cool, calm and polite. Oh man she was already losing hope. The girl should have taken after Hikari.

 _'Ugh.'_

As she started preparing lunch she asked the girl a few questions. All the answers were spoken in short, yet polite sentences.

 _'Why me?!'_

"Um so what do you want to specialize in Hisaki chan?"

At this the girl grinned as she sat on the chair, her legs swinging back and forth.

 _'Thank Kami. Some reaction at last.'_

"I've decided to specialize in fuinjutsu and poisons, and maybe also a bit of medical ninjutsu." She said her face growing serious. Somehow it made her seem old.

"Fuinjutsu,medical ninjutsu and poisons, huh? Unusual combination." She remarked as she busied herself with cutting the vegetables.

"I guess."

"Seems like you're going more towards stealth." Which was very unusual since most kids of her age who wanted to become ninjas dreamed about flashy jutsus and eyecatching techniques.

"Yeah, I prefer staying back and acting as support."

"Mmmmmmhm..."

A comfortable silence settled between them as she finished cooking.

"All right. Lets go, Hikari chan! It's time to meet Team 7."

As they neared the Training ground where team 7 was practicing, they were greeted by the sight of a spar between Kakashi and Obito.

Kakashi was aiming a kick at Obito as he dodged accompanied by a few hand seals.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

"Earth style: Mud wall"

As the fireball shot towards kakashi he quickly went through the handseals required and slammed his hands on the ground.

A wall rose from the ground, protecting him from the fireball.

Whipping out a kunai, he rushed toward Obito and swung the kunai at him.

He was unable to dodge and as a result he fell down.

Kakashi put the kunai back as he held out a hand to Obito, which he took.

"All right everybody!" Kushina called out as they turned to look at her "Lunch is ready. Come and Eat!"

As they neared her, Obito looked questioningly at Hisaki. "Who's this, kushina san?"

For a moment Kushina thought she saw a flicker of hatred pass through Hisaki's eyes but it was soon replace with a wide grin.

"Nice to meet you!" she chirped. "I'm Hyuuga Hisaki."

"Ah, nice to meet you Hisaki chan, Can I call you that? I'm Uchiha obito."

 **BOOM**

A loud sound interrupted them as Minato whipped out a kunai, his eyes searching around for an invisible enemy.

Just then a loud scream was heard from Rin. Her right arm was bleeding as if a sword had slashed it.

Hisaki's eyes widened, as she turned around, she saw a flurry of moment beside her as Kushina leapt forward to protect her from the oncoming attack of shuriken.

Distantly, she could hear a faint chirping noise.

Another scream was heard, this time from Obito who was looking wide eyed at the dead man in front him. Kakashi stared at his hands that were dripping in blood.

'No... What is happening, this wasn't supposed to happen.' Hisaki thought desperately.

Rage filled her as she started leaking controlled killing intent towards the invading ninja.

Suddenly a sharp, painful sensation took over her as she started drifting into darkness.

 _SHIT._

 _ **So... who do you think the ninja are?**_

 _ **I'm sure you didn't expect hisaki to be apprentice to Kushina and not Minato.**_

 **Oh yeah and this is just a filler that has nothing to do with the plot but I felt like writing it, so here you go~**

 _It was a dark and dreary day. The pitter patter of rain could be heard against the windows of the konoha hospital._

 _On the second floor at the corner two men were standing near a door, they were identical-probably twins. One of them was pacing around nervously, a frown marring his face as the other put a hand on his shoulder- probably to reassure his brother._

"It's going to be alright Hizashi. Don't worry. Hikari-san's going to be alright."

 _The black haired man looked at him gratefully but soon returned to his pacing._

 _A sigh could be heard from his twin. His lavender eyes were laced with concern._

 _Suddenly the door opened as a woman- probably a nurse- with dark black hair and emerald eyes stepped out and looked at them._

 _A small reassuring smile was offered to the two men._

 _"The delivery is complete.. You may now go and meet your child Hyuga-sama."_

 _The black haired man breathed a sigh of relief as he speed walked into the room._

 _His twin followed him._

 _Inside the room, a red haired woman was leaning over a baby who was being held by a woman with brown hair and white eyes. Obviously she was the wife of the black haired man._

 _As said person looked at the baby his gray eyes lit up albeit rather subtly._

 _As he picked up the baby his wife smiled slightly_.

"It's a girl."

 _The baby's eyes snapped open as she stared at her father._

 _Two words escaped the man's mouth_.

"Hyuga Hisaki."

 _A blood curling scream broke the stillness of night as the red haired women attempted to comfort the newly named Hisaki. Her father smiled. After sometime she went to sleep._

 _A month later the couple were allowed to take the baby home._

 _As they walked towards their home, many people greeted them._

 _That day at midnight, the baby was sleeping in its room. Suddenly her eyes opened and looked around restlessly._

 _She tried to get out of her crib several times but unfortunately failed and finally settled for a frustrated look as she climbed back._

 _Soon she fell asleep watching the full moon shining through the window._

 _ **So how was it?**_

 _ **Reviews help me a lot.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Enemy

Time: 12:00 pm

Location: Yamanaka Therapy Institution

"I told you I'm fine" Kakashi said, annoyed.

Yamanaka Inoichi sighed.

"I don't need a therapy session" Kakashi continued looking like he wanted get out of there as soon as possible."

"Kakashi kun, you killed somebody. You didn't even receive therapy for your first kill. Every shinobi has received therapy at some point and now it is time for yours. We can't keep putting this off. I want you talk about how you felt at that time."

"Look, I don't understand what the big deal is. As a shinobi, you have to kill sooner or later. And I'm pretty sure that you have better things to do as clan head." Kakashi said looking at him.

"Actually, I do have better things to do." He admitted. "But Minato pulled in a favour for you."

"Well then tell him that there's no need for you to talk to me or anything."

He sighed again. Boy, this was going to be tough.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. So if you want to get out of here, you will have to start talking."

The boy probably needed therapy on his lack of emotions as well.

Kakashi grunted. "I don't have a choice, do I."

"No. Now, I want to hear about how you felt when you killed the enemy ninja." He said, looking at Kakashi expectantly.

"I felt nothing. Just did my job."

Inoichi groaned. He was never going to owe Minato favours ever again. He had learnt his lesson.

"Alright then tell me what exactly happened when-

~ ~ ~ ~ 0 ~ ~ ~ ~

Location: Konoha Hospital

When Hisaki came to, her first thought was 'white.'

She blinked her eyes.

There was white all around. White walls. White furniture. White bed. White blankets.

White bed...

She was...

In a hospital?

Suddenly she heard the click of a lock and the swing of a door opening. A blonde haired man came into her view.

'Naruto kun...'

She blinked again.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her.

"Hello, Hisaki-chan."

She winced.

'No... This voice. It wasn't Naruto kun's. This man wasn't her beloved husband. He was...

"How are you feeling?" Namikaze Minato asked her as he smiled at her.

She smiled trying to reign in her emotions. She wasn't going to cry, dammit!

"I'm fine. What happened Minato san?"

Just as he was about to speak, the door opened and a worried Obito came in.

"Hisaki chan! Are you alright. Everyone was so worried."

"I'm fine Uchiha San."She said with a polite smile.

The Uchiha grimaced.

She didn't like this person who acted so much like Naruto kun. Not after realising that he was the one who was responsible for Neji nii san's death.

"Don't call me Uchiha San. Just call me Obito nii, alright!?"

Like hell she would!

"Um I don't think I should-" Hisaki started.

"I insist!"

She smiled forcibly. She couldn't deny calling him that, lest she seem suspicious.

"Alright then, Obito nii san."

Just then Rin entered the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. Thank you." Hisaki said hiding her impatience.

"Minato San, what happened while I was out? And where is your other student?"

Kakashi hadn't introduced himself so she couldn't know his name.

But nevertheless he was just eleven and he had killed someone for kami's sake. She just hoped he was fine.

"You were panicking and trembling uncontrollably so Kushina chan knocked you out. And as to what happened, well... Let's just say some enemy shinobi started attacking us. But you don't have to worry about it, it's being taken care of."

She nodded without asking why the question about Kakashi went unanswered.

"Speaking of that, your father is waiting outside. I'll go and get him."

A moment later otou san and okaa san came in as everybody else left the room.

"Otou san." She said, quietly.

"Hisaki chan! I was so worried. The said you were fine but my little baby admitted in the hospital is so not fine and..."

Okaa San rambled on.

Otou San meanwhile, looked furious.

Okaa San stopped rambling when Otou San gave her a stern look.

She had almost forgotten this side of him from when she was Hinata.

She flinched inwardly at the thought.

"I'm glad you are okay, Hisaki. Let's go home. We'll talk about this later."

She nodded as she jumped down.

Her mother grabbed her hand as they walked out of the hospital.

Soon they reached their home.

Hisaki went to her room quietly.

She had a lot to think about.

'Who could those enemy ninja be? Iwa? Kumo, maybe? Were they trying to steal her byakugan? Or maybe it was...'

"Hisaki" her father spoke.

She turned to him startled.

"Oh. Father. Is there something you need?"

He looked at her with concern.

"Hisaki, are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry I'm alright Otousan." She said smiling at him.

"Alright then, but if you ever want to talk, I'm there to listen." He said as he hesitantly got up and walked towards the door.

~0~

Hizashi was worried about Hisaki. From what Kushina had told her she had a panicked when she realised that the enemy min were attacking her. They had unfortunately escaped and there was little they could do with a corpse.

But he didn't care about the ninja. He just wanted Hisaki to be alright. He had failed to be there for her when he was needed.

Understandably, this is a shinobi world and he couldn't be there for her all the time.

But he had hoped that his precious daughter would be happy and safe at least until she had graduated from the academy.

Just then Hikari walked into the room. She looked nervous.

"Hizashi, _He's_ here."

~0~

Hisaki blinked as she heard voices downstairs.

 _'Who could it be?'_

She headed down and came to a standstill near a closed door.

"Hisaki- attacked- pity- send her-"

She shivered.

 _'Kami Sama this voice gives the chills.'_

Her father spoke just then.

"Too young -not sure-ask her."

Suddenly she heard footsteps but by then it was too late. The door was slid open and her father looked at her with a disapproving and unimpressed gaze.

She gulped.

He sighed.

"Hisaki let me introduce to someone." He moved aside to give her a clearer view of their guest.

He looked normal.

 _'Why is my luck so bad'_

He had bandages wrapped around his right eye.

 _'Please don't let him be here to-'_

He smiled at her.

 _'The sling on his right arm is missing'_

"Hisaki." Her father said as he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"This is the Council Elder, Shimura Danzo and he wants you to join ROOT."

She didn't know whether to rave or break down into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a pleasant day, she decided as she watched her husband wolf down the lunch she had made for him. She hummed happily.

"The food was amazing, Hinata chan."

She beamed.

"Thank you, Naruto kun, but I think I should be leavi-

"Hokage sama!"

The door to the Hokage's office burst open as a nervous Shikamaru looked at Naruto, his eyes conveying urgency.

Naruto frowned. "What's wrong, Shika?"

Shikamaru breathed. "Kiri's forbidden scroll has been stolen by some Ishigakure ninja."

She could feel her eyes widening.

"What?" Naruto shouted. "How? Why? What? Why?" he blabbered.

Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"Stop blabbering, Naruto. A Hokage never-

"falters at the time of crisis, I know." Naruto replied frustrated. "How did the scroll even get stolen?"

"They caught Kiri off guard. The five shinobi nations were growing rather arrogant about their power. They never expected it, especially now that peace has finally been established."

Naruto pursed his lips. "So what do you propose we do now?"

"It's best if we call a byakugan user and quick. Kiri contacted us partly because of the byakugan and partly because it is suspected that the shinobi are presently quite close to Konoha."

Naruto nodded.

She frowned as she bit her lip. Then with a determined gaze, turned towards her husband.

"I-I'll do it." She said.

"Huh? Naruto asked.

"I'll retrieve the forbidden scroll." She said, this time without hesitation.

Naruto smiled.

"That's great, but you have to wake up now, Hinata."

"What?" She said looking at him in confusion.

"Wake up." His voice had a hint of finality.

She took a step back, and opened her eyes.

She blinked, instinctively raising her hand to shield her from the glare of the sun's rays.

Her mother was standing in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"Hisaki! Get up; it's the first day of school after spring break. You need to get ready. Quick!"

Hisaki groaned as she got up.

As she absentmindedly started brushing her teeth, her thoughts drifted away to recent matters.

Danzo's attempts, Academy, meeting Hana, the rush of the soon approaching graduation exam, okaa san's pregnancy, otou san's recent behavior…..

She frowned at the last one.

Getting out of the bath, she brushed her hair, making sure to cover the cursed seal.

She put on her clothes- lavender short sleeved jacket and navy blue pants- and rushed downstairs. Damn, she had really slept in.

She grabbed a piece of bread and headed on to the academy, wincing at her mother's shouts.

"Sorry!" She said to a random guy she had just bumped into.

"Sorry!" she had bumped into another person.

"Sorry! Sorry!" And another, and another.

She flushed as she made a face.

She could feel the root shinobi following her. Danzo's attempts at trying to recruit her had gotten desperate and out of hand. She could feel his brainwashed soldiers follow her everywhere. At the beginning of the academy, Danzo had invited (forced) her to his underground lair and asked (threatened) her to make her decision by the end of graduation.

She scowled. She really didn't want to join Root. But, she knew that sooner or later, she had to join. Even with the Hokage and Kushina shishou defending her, they couldn't hold out for long against the old war hawk.

As she neared the academy she slowed down to a walk. She sighed in relief. She was on time.

She had never liked being late even as Hinata.

As she entered class, she saw shisui waving at her. She smiled at him, although it was a bit strained. Invading all sense of privacy, he slung a hand over her shoulder.

' _Not unlike Naruto…'_

She blushed a little, and gritted her teeth.

Her relationship with Uchiha Shisui was something she was not very sure of. When Hisaki had been dragged home by Obito, after she joined in on one of Team sevens training sessions, Shisui who was his cousin had immediately taken a liking to her. She really wasn't sure what to make of it then and she definitely didn't know what to make of it now.

"So, it's Obito's birth day in a week and I was thinking…

He glanced at her hopefully.

She sighed. "Just buy a new pair of goggles or something."

He pouted. "Not good enough. I want something good."

"Hmm, how about… a set of special kunai? He's been complaining about Kakashi nii san having one for ages."

He brightened. "That's great! Thanks!"

Just then the teacher entered and the classes started.

She somehow managed to stay awake until recess.

As class came to end the bell was sound for recess. She headed out, and saw Hana waving excitedly at her.

They made small talk as they began eating.

"Aww, man! So you're going to take the graduation test this year."

She nodded; savoring the taste of the cinnamon buns Tsume san had made for her.

She looked around enjoying the silence which she rarely got in Hana's company.

…

"Just so you know I'm going to catch up to you very soon!"

The sudden outburst surprised her and she looked up to see her best friends eyes filled with determination.

She nodded. "I know you will."

Hana grinned, satisfied.

As she walked home she found her father waiting for her at the door.

"Hisaki, you're late."

She flinched at his impersonal tone.

"I apologize."

Her father nodded.

"Come, we must begin your training for today. It will not do to have a Hyuga seen as weak."

She clenched her fists. "Yes, Father."

To her, this was Hiashi all over again. The day she had gotten the cursed seal, was the day her father decided to distance herself from his daughter. It was painful at first, it still was but she knew she could do nothing about it.

As she went through the katas, a branch member burst in.

"Hizashi sama, Hisaki san is in the hospital."

"What!" Her father barked. "Why?"

"I don't know, it isn't her due date but-"

He pushed the messenger aside and rushed out.

She followed, fear gripping at her heart.

"Father," she said slowly. "What happened?"

Neji. Her mother. OH god. What was happening. She didn't want to think about it. OH god. This was way too early and-

"Saki- Hisaki!" her father's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Listen to me." His eyes were downcast.

"Your mother's health has taken a turn for the worse."

Oh come on. It couldn't be that bad.

…Right?

"She won't survive through the pregnancy."

Her thoughts froze.

What?

"What!"

"I'm sorry." His voice held no sympathy.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

Hyuga Neji was supposed to be born on July 3rd. Hyuga Hikari was supposed to have died protecting him during the attack of the nine tailed fox.

Only she hadn't and Hyuga Neji was born on June 2nd, somehow, followed by Hyuga Hikari's death.

But this wasn't supposed to happen.

Had her presence really caused this.

Was her mother's death her fault. Did she kill her beloved mother who always stood by her and-

She fell to her knees.

Shedidntwanttothinkabout-nothiswasn'ttheplan-shewasntreadyforthis-

Her father was trying to comfort her, but his voice was distant and hazy.

"Hisaki, please don't cry! It'll be okay." But it wouldn't be okay. Her mother had died due to the ripples her presence had caused.

… _And then she cried._

I'm so sorry. I know it's been a long time since I updated. I'll try to update faster from now on.

This is my first time writing something this emotional, so bear with me.

I really need to hear some opinions about how Hisaki reacted to her mother's death.

Thank you~


End file.
